


Creator's Admiration

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Character Mix-Up [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, Don't try this at home kids, F/M, not very descriptive however, unsafe birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: Chuck creates a bright new soul and can't help but love her





	Creator's Admiration

Donna Hanscum

Chuck remembered creating her. Her tiny body with ten perfect fingers and chubby little toes, a patch of silky honey coloured hair and gentle syrup brown eyes wrapped in a bearskin blanket.

When he finished he just sat back, and held her.

Cradled her to his chest as he admired how strong he'd made her.

The scream from the television in front of him gave the reminder of where this little one was supposed to be soon.

Chuck didn't feel like letting go but alas, he had to.

Verena Hanscum was a woman made of iron but stupid and stubborn enough to think that her house was where she needed to give birth to her baby girl. Blonde hair sweat soaked and sticking to her forehead as she squeezed her hazel orbs shut with her screams.

Her husband, Hiram, was much the same. Tough as nails and hellbent on his way or no way. His ginger hair as wild as the glint in his oaken eyes. A game hunter who had wholeheartedly agreed with his wife and kneeled between her legs to catch the baby as she gripped the table.

Chuck appeared within the room while simultaneously stopping time. He gently placed Donna's soul into her barely born body and kissed her bloody, gooey forehead one last time before leaving.

The tiny baby screams filled the room seconds before he left and Chuck stopped and admired her strong lungs.

He couldn't wait to see how great she'd be for the world.


End file.
